


Secret Santa

by Butsinceimetyou



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 22:32:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2790071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butsinceimetyou/pseuds/Butsinceimetyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>anisstaranise prompted:Sebastian and Blaine are each other’s secret Santa at work. Blaine struggles w what to get Bas. Bas gets him something suggestive/inappropriate ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Santa

                 “Fuck, fuck, fuck.” Blaine Anderson mumbles under his breath as he runs amidst the slushy snow piles, and clambers of people. “I’m so late.” He huffs. After a handful of shoulder checks and a few very close slips on the ice, Blaine makes his way to the front door of Clarington and Associates. It’s been almost six years since Blaine’s first day at the firm, and yet, after so long, he still hasn’t managed to figure out the exact time that he should leave his apartment each morning to make it to the office by nine.

                 Skittering up to the front door of the massive building, Blaine swings open the door with a flourish, rushing in past the various others making their ways through the lobby. He chases after an elevator as it is about to close,

                “Hold the elevator, please!” He calls out desperately. He lets out a relieved sigh, as he notices an arm stick out and catch the door. Making his way through the massive metal doors, Blaine comes face to face with his colleague, Sebastian Smythe. Sebastian joined the firm about a month after Blaine; strutting in on his first day like he owned the place. He was tall with piercing green eyes, lush sandy brown hair, freckled skin, and a smile that made any man or woman weak in the knees. He was charming and witty, and sharp as a tack. Of course, Blaine was head over heels in love with the man; however, he would never tell him that.

                “Good morning, Blaine.” Sebastian said with his signature smirk, “Running a little late, are we?” Blaine could feel the flush creep up his collar, letting out a little huff,

                “Well, what about you? You’ve arrived just before me.” Blaine stated, attempting to shoot Sebastian a haughty look (although failing, as it looked more like a pout). Sebastian merely chuckled,

                “Oh, no. I was simply picking up my mail from the front desk. I’m never late, unlike you, of course.” Sebastian said, his smirk still plastered on his perfect face. Blaine couldn’t help but feel embarrassed, clutching his briefcase, and looking down at his shoes. Sebastian knocked shoulders with him, exclaiming,

                “Oh, Blaine! I’m only teasing you. Smile for once, will ya?” The elevator dinged as they hit the fifteenth floor, before the doors opened, “After you, Mr. Anderson.” Sebastian said with a wave of his arm. Blaine rolled his eyes, and exited, making his way to his office. Sebastian trailed behind him, heading towards his own office, next door to Blaine’s.

                “Mr. Smythe! Mr. Anderson!” A voice called from behind them. The two men stopped in their tracks and turned around to find that Natalie, Mr. Clarington’s secretary, had followed them down the hallway. “Good morning, sirs! I just wanted to make sure you picked a name for Secret Santa before you got too invested in your work for the day.” She held out a Santa hat filled with little folded slips of paper. Sebastian gestured to Blaine, allowing him to pick first. Blaine sighed, he despised this tradition. Last year, he had to buy a gift for Mrs. Calloway who works in accounting, a woman he barely knew, and ended up getting her a gift card to Target, which is so impersonal. He stuck his hand in the hat, and plucked out a slip and opened it up. He felt a flush on his neck as he read the name “Sebastian Smythe” on his slip of paper, before he quickly shoved it into his pocketed. Looking up, he noticed Natalie and Sebastian were looking at him rather oddly.

                “Everything okay, killer?” Sebastian asked, his face showing a bit of concern. Blaine nodded, jerkily,

                “Everything’s fine. Don’t you need to pick a name?” Blaine rushed out. Sebastian nodded, before retrieving a slip from the hat. Natalie smiled at both men, and bid a goodbye before heading down the hall. Blaine watched as Sebastian unfolded his paper, a large smirk forming on his face. “Did you get someone good?” Blaine asked him. Sebastian smiled brightly at him, a somewhat mischievous look in his eye.

                “I got exactly who I wanted.”

—-

                Later that afternoon, Blaine found himself rather frustrated as he attempted to think of ideas for a gift for Sebastian. The notepad in front of him mocked him, as he looked down at every crossed out idea. He threw down his pen, feeling as though there was no hope, and resigned to get back to work and leave his gift problem for later. As he was reading through some files, he hears a distinctive laugh come from the office next door.

Unbeknownst to Blaine, Sebastian was currently perusing the internet for a gift for his Secret Santa, as well. He had just found the perfect item, and couldn’t help but laugh at the thought of what Blaine’s expression will be when he opens it.  He types up his shipping and billing information with excitement, before confirming his order with a smirk on his face.

—-

It’s been two weeks since he first drew Sebastian’s name from the hat, and he still has yet to find the other man a gift. The office party is tomorrow night, and considering he is in crunch time, Blaine figures he might have to go out and buy yet another Target gift card.

He leaves work, saddened by his poor gift giving skills; however, his day seems to brighten, for that evening, as Blaine walks to his apartment, he notices the sign above the small movie theater near his home has been changed since that morning, and now reads, “Special Event: Ferris Bueller’s Day Off. Screening 12/27 at 8PM” He then remembers that Sebastian had mentioned a few days ago, whilst all of the lawyers were out for lunch, that his favorite movie, since he was a kid, was Ferris Bueller’s Day Off. With a smile and a skip in his step, Blaine makes his way inside the theater and up to the ticket booth, buying two tickets for the film.

—-

                The next evening, Blaine makes his way to this year’s restaurant of choice for the annual holiday party. He is dressed crisply in a silver suit, complete with a light blue bow tie covered with snowflakes, and feels rather sleek, despite the addition of his festive tie. He searches the room, as employees and their guests chit chat and drink cocktails, weaving his way through bodies in an attempt to find Sebastian. He gives up after making an entire turn around the room, deciding to instead head to the bar and get himself something stiff to drink. Blaine has never been fond of office parties. He gets along with all of his coworkers, but aside from maybe Sebastian, he doesn’t really consider any of them friends. Also, most people seem to bring their significant others with them, leaving him all alone in a corner. He is leaning against the bar, taking small sips from his glass of chardonnay when he notices a presence at his side.

                “Merry Christmas, killer.” Sebastian says with a genuine smile. He holds out a package to Blaine, making the other man take a gulp of his wine before setting it down on the bar.

                “I was the name you picked?” Blaine asked incredulously. Sebastian’s smile turns to a smirk,

                “Yep. Now, come on, open it.” Blaine takes the package from Sebastian. Holding it one handed, he extracts an envelope from his suit pocket, and hands it over,

                “Merry Christmas, Sebastian. I drew your name, too.” A look of surprise washes over Sebastian’s features, before he quickly school’s his face back to his usual smirk, taking the envelope that is being offered.

                At once, the two men open their gifts. A bright smile takes over Sebastian’s face, as he pulls the tickets from the envelope; however, Blaine’s reaction is not quite as enthusiastic. Sebastian looks up to find the other man’s face is cherry red, his eyes filled with anger as he holds the package closed. Blaine grabs Sebastian’s arm and drags him into the hallway, away from all of the other guests,

                “Seriously??!!” He nearly screams. The look on Blaine’s face, alone, sends Sebastian into a fit of laughter. Blaine’s eyes narrow into slits, as he whispers rather harshly, “You think this is funny? This. Is. Not. Funny. You got me a fucking vibrator for Christmas?” Blaine slams the box down on the floor, obviously displeased, while Sebastian clutches his stomach, still laughing. “Seriously, how old are you, Sebastian?” Blaine stomps back into the main room to the party, and heads back to the bar.

                Once he has calmed his breathing, Sebastian realizes how upset Blaine was by his gift, and rushes to find him. He finds the other man seated at the bar, a somber expression on his face, as he throws back a glass of champagne. Sebastian sits at the stool next to him, letting out a sigh.

                “Blaine… I’m really sorry. I thought… well, I guess I thought you would find the gift funny…and, well, obviously, you didn’t. I’m so so sorry. Also, um… thank you for the tickets. Ferris Bueller is my favorite movie… that’s the most thoughtful present anyone has ever given me.” At that last comment, Blaine looks up at Sebastian. The other man’s green eyes are filled with earnest; it’s obvious that he feels bad about giving Blaine such a terrible gift. “So, anyways, I was wondering, if you don’t completely hate me… would you go to the movie with me?” Blaine smiles gently, and sighs,

                “I got the other ticket so you could take someone you want to go with; a date or something, not so you could take me, because you feel sorry.” Blaine tells him. Sebastian chuckles, softly,

                “I’m not asking you because I feel sorry. I’m asking you because I want _you_ to be my date.” Sebastian tells him, “I’ve wanted to ask you out for six years, but I’ve been too fucking scared.” Sebastian admits, running a hand through his hair. Blaine stares at him, wide eyed, as though Sebastian’s confession were a dream, before he throws down his glass and wraps his arms around Sebastian’s broad shoulders, kissing him soundly.

                Pulling back with a smile, Sebastian says, “I guess that’s a yes?”


End file.
